ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Outpost Teleportation
Category:Transportationcategory:guidesCategory:Featured Articles Outpost Teleportation Information Description A form of transportation which allows you to teleport to your Allegiance city directly to and from any outpost for which you have completed the necessary requirements and do not fall under a specific restriction (see below). Requirements * Level 20 and higher for using the Teleport Option, depending on the region (see list below). * Completion of Supply Run Mission to the desired region. These are available from any City Conquest Overseer belonging to your current nation. The quest itself has no level restrictions. If you change the Allegiance and even change back to a nation, which you have fullfilled Supply Runs, you will have to redo the Supply Runs in order to unlock the Outpost Teleport to those regions again. Restrictions * Your home nation must have conquest-control of the desired region in order to have the Supply Run Mission available to you. However, once you have completed the Supply Run Mission, Outpost Teleporting to/from that region remains available to you, even if your nation loses control of it. * Outpost to Home Nation teleportation is not available in regions which are under Beastman control (as there is no Outpost Vendor to teleport you). However, in such cases, you can still Teleport from your Home Nation to the Outpost, and you will end up in front of the Beastman flag--where the Outpost Vendor would have been. * Your main job must be at least level 20, and Outpost Teleporting to/from "tougher" regions require that it be even higher. (See the list, below, for specific details.) * You must pay a fee for each use of the Outpost Teleportation service. This fee ranges from 200 to 3250 gil, depending primarily on whether your Home Nation still controls the region, but also on the region's "toughness." (See the list, below, for specific details.) * Teleportation to an outpost is only given by your Allegiance specific Outpost Teleporter, in your Home Nation. Even when your Home Nation is under an alliance with another nation, the allianced nation's Teleport-NPC will not provide his service, to you. * You cannot teleport from one Outpost to another; teleportation always involves your Home Nation's Teleport-NPC. Of course, you can teleport from one region to your Home Nation and then out to another region. Reported Outpost to Home Nation teleportation may not be available in regions that are under Beastman influence, even if the region is NOT under Beastman control. Players have reported being unable to teleport home due to "lack of influence". (Beastmen influence over 95% more or less --Golandra 08:54, 14 August 2006 (EDT)) Special Teleportation Service: Oldton Movalpolos The Goblin Outpost Vendor Bartabaq at Oldton Movalpolos offers a teleportation service for all characters to your Allegiance Outpost Teleport NPC without any supplies quest done (not existing). There isnt a known way to teleport from city to Movalpolos. Because Nation conquest-control of Movalpolos region is extremely rare at all FFXI-Servers and the NPC is not existant, levelrequirements are unknown (should be either 35-40 or without any level requirements, according to moblevel of the area). Outpost Teleporter Locations - City Outpost Teleporter Locations - Region Level Requirements and Pricing *In order to obtain the Supply Run Mission for Tavnazian Archipelago, you must be on or past Promathia Mission 4-1.